User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 9
Chapter 9: 5 days 'till Christmas... Kujichagulia (Self-Determination): To define ourselves, name ourselves, create for ourselves, and speak for ourselves Wolf slammed his fist into the wall. He pulled back, then swung again. And again. His knuckles turned bloody, and the droplets slowly began to stain the paint. He heard people coming. He knew he should move. He just chose not to. Narrator, once again, pulled him away, restraining him. Wolf struggled, shouting at his friend. “Let me go! I don’t care! I don’t care anymore! It’s stupid! This is stupid! Let me GO, DANGIT! I DON’T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS!” He yelled, pushing and kicking against Narrator’s muscular form. The taller teen was far stronger, however, and kept a hold on him. L was completely silent. A flood of people – those horrible fakes of themselves – rushed into the bedroom, yelling in alarm. Their greif-filled expressions and sobs should have evoked some form of empathy from Wolf, but there was nothing but pure, boiling rage. Rage at everything. It made him want to smash them all in with a lamp. He didn’t care if the blood would kill him like it did Order. He’d be fine with dying. As long as they suffered. AU Narrator, somehow stuck at the back of the group, forced his way past everyone with an oddly frantic expression. The actual Narrator’s grip slackened as the fake passed by. Spurred by this, Wolf kicked Narrator in the knees, and attempted to wrench himself free. “You’ll get yourself killed, Wolf, st- STOP!” Narrator protested, pulling at Wolf’s arms and attempting to regain his hold. They ended up wrestling each other for a moment, until Narrator stumbled forward, getting them both dangerously close to the densely packed bedroom. The teen shifted his weight, launching Wolf off his body and far away from the doorway. Narrator himself gripped the doorframe and stood up, blocking Wolf’s entry into the room. He took a step back, placing him closer into the bedroom. L caught on first. “Don’t do it. Please! She wouldn’t want this. You know this! Snap out of it!” The girl pleaded, edging forward flightly. Wolf looked between them, confused. Narrator backed up again. Oh. Wolf’s head snapped to meet Narrator’s gaze. Despite his bangs shadowing most of his expression, Narrator was visibly distraught. The younger boy paused. He’d never seen Narrator look so weak before. Even now, Narrator was trembling, with tiny reflections of light in his eyes showing that he was indeed crying. He was doing this on purpose. Wolf didn’t know what to say. He was never good at this. This was L’s specialty. Or Order’s. Or anyone other than him. Wolf looked into Narrator’s eyes and realized it didn’t matter. He was done. Narrator was done. He didn’t care anymore, so he was going to throw everything away. Whereas Wolf wasn’t going to do that. Not yet, at least. “Let him go, L.” He said. “But he’s going to-“ “Just let him. What’s one more to the body count?” L gaped at him, and Wolf was aware he was going too far, but now wasn’t the time for apologies. He was far too upset, and Narrator didn’t seem to care about what he said in the slightest. In fact, he smiled. “I’ve already failed. She’s gone. Don’t take it personally,” he told them. And with that, he flashed a manic grin, and then bolted into the bedroom. Wolf didn’t follow him in. Instead, he watched. AU Narrator was holding AU Order’s mutilated corpse, as the others tried desperately to calm down and help each other. Narrator, without hesitation, made a beeline for his other self, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He said nothing as he fell to his knees, and then vanished in a wisp of pale gold light. Wolf turned and started walking away. L stumbled after him. “Wolf, please, I can’t do this alone. We need to save everyone still,” she said. “They’re dead, L. They died right in front of you,” he responded, making his way to the front door. L pulled him back, new tears in her eyes. “Maybe they are gone,” she took a shaky breath, “but they still asked us to save them. We have to try.” “You can try. I’m leaving. This was a death-trap from the start.” “Why are you suddenly being like this?! Wolf, it’s not over yet-“ Wolf whirled and faced her, face flashing with anger. The redhead recoiled, but did not let go. “I’ve been useless this entire time. Everyone’s dead because we were useless! No one noticed Domi was gone, and he died! No one could tell the spirits wre dying, and now they’re gone! Georgia died and only ONE OF US was with her! Order murdered herself! What did we do then, L? Where were your speeches, your morals? There was nothing we could’ve done! We were useless! That’s why I’m angry! I want to help, but I can’t! There’s no point in ANY OF THIS!” Wolf wiped away the tears on his own face. “I can’t fix everything, I know that… but… we’ll lose everything if we don’t try. No matter what happens, we can at least say we tried,” L reasoned. She looked tired. So tired. Except for her eyes. There was a spark of determination in there. It was what they should’ve had from the start. They should’ve been together, working, and making sure everything went right. They shouldn’t have counted on it being easy. Wolf opened his mouth to tell L, but he was stopped by another redhead. AU L was hurrying towards the front door. There was no time to do anything. No time to run, shout, or even just think. Wolf flung L to the side with all his strength. AU L passed right through him. He laughed as his body seized up. “I don’t care if I die,” he whispered to L, biting back his screams. “You’re the one who needs to be alive.” Any reply his friend gave was drowned out by fresh cries of death. Category:Blog posts